Cody
Cody is the deuteragonist from The Rescuers Down Under Cody played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Cody played Tim Murphy in Jurassic Park (160 Movies Human Style) Cody played Young Simba in The Knight King He is a lion cub Cody played Timmy Turner in The Fairly OddParents (CityMaker Style) He is a boy Cody played Andrew Waltrip in Cody in New York He is Mrs. Leary's foster son Cody played Young Sokka in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is the boy go to crying Cody played Aladdin in Codyladdin He is a street rat Cody played Chris the cry child in Five Nights at Baloo's 4: The Final Chapter He is a child Cody played Michael in Taran Pan and Yogi Pan He is Wendy's Little Brother Cody played Avery Arable in Duchess' Basket He is Fern's Older Brother Cody played 6-Year-Old Timmy Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (CityMaker Human Style) and The Secret of NIMH 2: Kristoff to the Rescue He is a Young Mouse Cody played Fritz in The Bear Prince He is a boy. Cody played Mowgli in The Mammal Book 1 and 2 He is a Man-Cub Cody played Solid Snake in Metal Gear Outback series He is a young man. Cody played Kuzco (Human) in The Outback's New Groove He is an emperor Cody played Hercules in Codycules He is a wonderboy Cody played Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (TheBrideQueen Style) He is a Jedi Cody played Andy Keaton in Spike's 31th Birthday Cody played Fernando in Rio (Disney Version) He is an Orphan Cody played Conrad Walden in The Bear in the Hat Cody played Mowgli in The Jungle Book (Justin Quintanilla Style), The Jungle Book 2 (Justin Quintanilla Style) and The Jungle Book; 2016 (Justin Quintanilla Style) He is a jungle boy. Cody played Russell in Up (CoolZDane Style) Cody played Dodger in Sophie & Company He is a dog. Cody played Sonic in Cody (Sonic series) He is a blue hedgehog Cody played John Smith in Melodyhontas He is a captain. Cody played Dumbo in Cody (Dumbo) He is a baby elephant Cody played Shrek in Cody (Shrek) He is a ogre Cody played Hogarth Hughes in The Iron Beast Cody played Bard Puppet in Baby einstein MICHAELOVER Cody played Chip in Beauty and the Iron Giant He is a teacup Cody played Roquefort in The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) He is a mouse Cody played Cardigan Dawn's Dress 2: Mowgli's Great Adventure Cody played Lucas Nickle in The Australian Bully and The Outback Bully Cody played Percy in Prince Eric & Friends (Thomas & Friends) He is a small green steam engine Cody played Flounder in The Little Mer-Russian He is a fish Cody played SkyTrain Mark I #115 * He is a playable from Thayne Prouten Cody played SkyTrain Mark I #122 * He is a playable from Anthony Roberts Cody played SkyTrain Mark I #133 * He is a playable from Anthony Roberts Cody played SkyTrain Mark I #137 * He is a non-playable Cody played Maisie Lockwood in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (Male or Female Style) Cody played Tipo in The BoxHuman's New Groove and The BoxHuman's New Groove 2: Kristoff's New Groove Cody will play Pinocchio (Real Boy) in Caspernocchio Portayal *In The Rescuers Down Under (Dodger'sPartyFan2570's Style)-played By Scamp *In The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version)-played By Mac *In The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) played By Prince Eric *In The Rescuers Down Under (TheFoxPrince11 Style)-played By Junior Asparagus *In The Rescuers Down Under (brucesmovies1 style)-played By Elliott * In The Russians Down Under-played by Wart * In The Rescuers Down Under (Baloo The BearFan)-Played By ??? * In The Rescuers Down Under (PrinceKodi Animal Style) Played By Young Tod * In The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Played By Tommy Gallery: Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-309.jpg Cody-0.jpg|Cody in The Rescuers Down Under Cody.jpg CodyandMarahute-01.jpg Cody (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg Rescuers cody jake.gif Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-336.jpg Cody.png Cody and Penny love together.png Category:The Rescuers Down Under Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Childs Category:Heroes Category:Boys Category:The Rescuers Characters Category:Cody and Penny's Adventures Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Cody and Penny Category:Australian Characters Category:Kids Category:Is kenai bear called cody a kid Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who show their butt Category:1990 Introductions Category:Screaming Characters Category:Davidchannel